What Hurts More?
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Judy gets her team to test a pain experiment.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Special Thank-Yous**

To Blood Staind Roses for helping me to write this story (especially the fluff at the end) I could not have done it without you.

.

Judy walked into the main office, holding a notepad in her hand. "Douglas," she said, referring to her boss. "You said you need me help?"

Douglas nodded, and placed his cup on the table. "Judy, I want you to test this experiment out. You will need to use your team to get results."

Judy frowned. What did Douglas need exactly? "What is it?"

"This is going to sound strange... but I want you to see which of the following hurts more."

Judy raised an eyebrow. He was correct – that did sound weird. Did he expect her to hit her team? "Erm... okay..."

Douglas turned to face his computer screen. "There is this group on Facebook which claims period pains, breast punches and giving birth hurts more than getting kicked in the balls. I want you to test this statement."

Judy raised the other eyebrow. "You want me to hurt my team?" she asked, bewildered. Sure, her team may annoy her at times but they were just teenagers.

Douglas nodded. "I know it sounds terrible, but I assure you... it's for science."

Judy sighed. She didn't like the sound of Douglas's cruel experiment but it was for science. And for loads of cash too but that was a different matter. "Alright, I'll do it. I shall inform them now," she said and walked out of the room without giving Douglas a chance to respond. "TEAM!" she called, her voice echoing down the hallways. "MEETING NOW!"

In a few minutes, her loyal team of athletes appeared before her. A look of confusion, excitement and boredom stared back at her. Why had Judy called for a meeting at five in the morning? "What's up Judy?" said Eddy.

Judy sighed. "Douglas wants you to test this theory out. It's called the Pain Experiment." The All Stars continued to stare at her blankly. She sighed again. "There is this group on Facebook which claims period pains, breast punches and giving birth hurts more than getting kicked in the balls. Douglas wants you to be his guinea pigs in this experiment."

"..." was Eddy's reply, a look of terror on his face.

"Huh?" said Steve, scratching his head in an ape-like fashion.

"Yay!" commented Max happily.

"What the hell?" commented Rick, taking his earphones out of his ears. "There is seriously something wrong with that man."

"What the fuck?" said Michael, suddenly wishing murder was legal. "That is fuckin' ridiculous!"

Emily's eyes widened with terror. "What?"

Judy sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. More sighing was to come. "Don't complain. Douglas orders you to follow his orders alright? Besides, if you don't comply, I will not make dessert," she threatened.

The All Stars gasped. "NO! NOT THE DESSERT!" Rick wailed.

Judy glared. "Do we have a deal then?"

The All Stars nodded reluctantly. "This sucks..." muttered Eddy. "What's first then?"

"Judy! You know what hurts the most!" Emily argued. "Giving birth is obviously the most painful."

"How would you know?" Rick countered.

Emily rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You try pushing a watermelon out through a hole the size of a lemon," she snapped. She really didn't want to take part in this pointless experiment. The answer was clearly obvious.

"When men get pregnant, I'll let you know how it feels okay Emily?" Rick replied.

"A man would die from the pain," Emily countered.

"Have you been pregnant Emily?" Eddy said, joining in. "I don't think so."

"You men just exaggerate. When you get sick, you whine. Rick stayed in bed ALL DAY when he got a runny nose," she said, turning to face Rick. "Remember?" she demanded.

Rick held his hands up defensively. "I was sick!"

Emily stared at him disbelief. "You had a runny nose. A runny nose!"

Judy smiled to herself. Sometimes being coach of a team of crazy teenagers was quite entertaining. She enjoyed hearing their pointless debates, although they did raise some interesting points. Rick decided now was a good time to change the argument. "You women whine about period cramps."

"Because they hurt like hell!"

"You can get medication to ease the pain! But no, you women just lie there and complain about the pain, and get us men to run around like slaves," Rick counter-argued.

Eddy nodded in agreement. "You can do things to reduce the pain before it even begins," he reasoned. "Like Advil and Mortin."

"A hot water bottle helps, potassium containing foods and mild exercises helps as well," Rick added.

Emily looked at Rick with surprise. "How do you know so much?"

"You're not the only brainy one here Emily."

"You Googled it right?" Emily said knowingly.

Rick looked around nervously. "So what if I did?"

Emily decided not to reply and instead continued to argue her case. "Period pain hurts like hell! It starts in your lower back then spreads to your legs and stomach. The pain lasts for hours too! It can cause nausea, aching joints, chills, weakness, diarrhoea, fatigue, vomiting and even fainting!"

"Well apparently masturbation helps ease the cramping too," said Michael, joining in. This comment earned several pairs of eyes to look at him. "What?" he said defensively. "It doesn't make you go blind!"

"... and you would know from personal experience..." Rick muttered under his breath. Michael wasn't stupid; rather, he was just extremely perverted. He always managed to turn a non-sexual joke into a sexual joke, no matter what it was.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that information from..." Emily muttered. "Too mind-scarring." The others mumbled in agreement.

"And I think for bringing up masturbation, Michael should suffer first," Rick announced.

"That's not fair!" he argued.

Judy nodded, agreeing with Rick. "Yes, Rick is right. You are team captain Michael; you should set the standard."

"WHAT?"

Eddy smirked. "Thank God I'm not team captain..." he said, grinning at Michael's horrified expression.

Michael glared. "Thanks for the support," he muttered sarcastically.

Eddy smiled. "No problem," he said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Do us proud!"

Max frowned. "But I want to go first!" he whined. "Mum!"

"I think that's a great idea! Max should go first," Michael commented, secretly relieved Max was clueless about stuff like this. "Yeah, he wants to go first! Let him! Look at his face, look in his eyes! I mean how can you resist puppy dog eyes?"

_Aw... I wanted to see Michael get taken down first... _thought Eddy. _I guess Max will suffice. _"Yeah, make Max go first."

"He doesn't have any balls anyway, so it won't affect him too much," Rick added. "Make us proud Max!"

_I'm the only girl around here... which means I have to do everything... this sucks, _thought Emily, watching as Max walked up towards Judy. _That boy has problems... _

"Yay!" Max exclaimed, smiling happily. He had never been kicked in the balls before so he was quite excited about the whole experience.

"Emily, you're the only girl here so you get to do the honours," said Judy, looking towards her son. She hoped Max knew what he was getting himself into it.

Emily stepped up onto the stage and looked at Max. She didn't want to hurt the poor, clueless boy but evil Douglas ordered it. "What am I doing? Flicking, kicking, punching or kneeing?" she asked, looking to Judy. "So many options..."

Judy knew Max had a very low pain tolerance. Even the smallest paper cut brought Max to his knees in tears. "Flick him." _Poor Max..._

Emily brought her hand down closer to Max's nether regions and prepared to flick him. Max looked crestfallen. "Aw... I wanted something more hardcore."

Emily raised an eyebrow. Was Max insane? "Um... what?"

He sighed. "Alright, flick!"

Emily did as ordered and flicked. Max screamed. Emily smirked to herself and flicked him again. Max fell to the ground and screamed again.

"I reckon the only time a girl can kick a guy in the groin is when she is being attacked..." Eddy muttered, watching the painful scene before him. The other guys nodded in agreement, cringing everytime Max screamed.

"I think that's enough now! Frank!" Judy yelled. A random scientist wearing a smiley T-Shirt walked in and took Max away. Why he was wearing normal clothing rather than a lab coat was beyond Judy. Loud cries of 'MUMMY!' could be heard for miles. "Who is next for the chopping block?"

"Flick Emily!" Michael suggested. "Payback." He pushed Rick forward.

Rick was flabbergasted. "You want me to flick her in the groin?"

"In the boob obviously," Michael replied lazily.

Rick nodded and walked towards Emily. His bulky figure towered over her, making her feel quite small. "Alright... now it's my turn." He flicked her gently. Emily shouted.

"OW! You bastard!"

"That doesn't hurt!"

"How would you know?" Emily flicked him in back.

"Leave my moobs alone!" Rick yelped. Steve decided now was a good time to run... so he ran away, leaving Michael and Eddy behind. Steve snickered to himself. He would no longer be a guinea pig in Douglas's evil experiment... but he didn't want to miss out on the rest of the fun. He needed to find a spot where he could watch and hide at the same time.

"Ha ha ha, Rick has moobs!" Eddy giggled.

Emily had enough of Rick and his flicking obsession so she kicked him. Hard. Between the legs. Big Rick fell to the floor and shouted. Eddy and Michael's laughing quickly faded as they watched Rick roll around on the floor.

"FRANK!" Judy yelled, whilst writing down notes about Rick's reaction. Frank appeared and dragged Rick away from the place. "Alright... time to step up the game. Who is next?"

"That's not fair though. Max gets flicked but Rick gets kicked?" Eddy questioned.

"Max can't handle anything else and I doubt Rick could take another hit. Besides, we don't want to permanently damage anyone," Judy explained.

"STEVE! Get your fat ass down here!" Michael shouted, looking up at the veranda. Steve had tried hiding behind the pot plant but he failed to hide everything.

Steve stood up from his hiding spot. "HEY! I don't have a fat ass! I'm just big-boned!" he protested.

Judy was shocked. "Steve! Get down here now!" she ordered.

"Dammit..." Steve mumbled, realizing he had just blown his cover. "Stupid Michael..." Steve walked down the stairwell and rejoined his remaining friends.

"For hiding, you can be the next one."

Steve bit down an angry reply and stood in front of Emily. Like Rick, he too towered above Emily. "Hmm, should I flick you? Kick you? Punch you? Or knee you? Decisions, decisions," she teased clearly enjoying this. She was always the one picked on in the team for being the smallest and weakest, but now, she had the upper advantage. Steve was clearly terrified and blurted the first thing that came into his mind. "I HAVE CRABS!" he screamed.

Judy, Emily, Michael and Eddy raised an eyebrow at Steve's sudden outburst. What did crabs have to do with the experiment? Before anyone could say anything, Steve ran away screaming about crabs. He was too busy screaming about crabs to notice the pole in front of him. He hit the pole and fell to the ground instantly.

"The genius knocked himself out cold," Michael remarked, amused.

Eddy nodded. "What a fruit."

"Well... that leaves you two guys left then," remarked Judy.

Michael and Eddy exchanged a worried glance. _Perhaps running into a pole would've been a good idea... _Unfortunately, neither of them could do anything. "Alright Eddy, you're up," said Michael, pushing Eddy towards Emily.

Eddy's eyes widened in terror then relaxed. Going before Michael would mean he wouldn't suffer the worst. He grinned to himself and strode confidently towards Emily. _Besides... she can't kick me anyway. She'd have to punch to hit. _Although any physical action towards the groin would hurt, a punch wouldn't be as bad.

"Let's make this quick okay and don't drag me away, I wanna watch Michael cop it," he said, with a smile of satisfaction. "I hit you first though."

Emily looked at him, eyebrows raised. She wasn't sure what exactly Eddy was getting at, but the quicker the better. "Okay."

"Boob punch?" he asked, looking at Judy. Judy nodded and Emily squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the onslaught of pain that was about to happen. Eddy pulled his fist back and punched her lightly, not wanting to severely cripple her. Besides, he needed her in full strength to take down their obnoxious, perverted captain. At least he wouldn't be able to bring up the topic of masturbation up in the middle of breakfast like he did last week. It'd shut him up for awhile at least.

"Ow!" Emily yelped. "That hurt!"

"I barely even hit you!"

"CRABS!" Steve yelled. Everyone ignored him. Steve screamed again and ran away from the scene raving about crabs. Emily raised an eyebrow, sighed, shook her head then punched Eddy. Emily didn't hit him as hard as she had planned; after all, he hit her lightly. But still, he fell to the ground in pain. He didn't yell; Eddy never yelled in pain but the expression on his face told her he was in pain.

"Don't take me away!" he cried, when a scientist named Fred approached him. "I need to see this!" He would not miss Michael getting his ass kicked by a girl. A nerdy girl. Despite the pain he was in, he managed to smile. This was gonna be awesome.

"Judy... this isn't fair..." Michael whined. "I'm the captain... I shouldn't have to partake in this dumb experiment," he added.

Judy sighed. "I've already told you Michael, or were you not listening again?"

Michael frowned. "I heard you the first time."

"And just because you're captain, it doesn't mean you get special privileges."

Eddy shook his head. "And this is what we have for a captain..." he muttered sadly. He looked up at the ceiling. "It's a sad, sad day..."

Michael glared. "I thought you were my friend."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I am... but Emily's my friend too." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just siding with her, that's all."

"Gee thanks Eddy," Michael muttered sarcastically. Were all his so-called 'friends' against him? "Really appreciate your support."

Emily sighed and glanced down at her watch. "Are you going to stand there all day and complain or are we gonna get this done?" she demanded. "I have a tennis match against Johnny in about half an hour," she added.

"You're meeting up with Johnny? To play tennis?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

"Can't believe you actually have a life outside studying," he casually commented.

"I have a social life!" Emily protested. "Mine just doesn't involve having sex."

"And your point is?"

"You live a very shallow life," Emily pointed out.

Michael repeated Emily's words in a high-pitched voice before returning back to normal pitch. "At least I actually get some... unlike you," he sneered.

Eddy's eyes widened. _That was nasty, _he thought. _Emily's not going to take that lightly. _

"I don't need to have sex to feel good about myself," Emily casually replied, not at all offended.

"You're just jealous."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of what? A pretentious, self-absorbed git like you?" She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Eddy let out a low whistle. "You're getting pawned by a girl, Michael." He laughed at the thought.

Michael frowned; Eddy was correct. He wasn't used to getting beaten by a female... a nerdy one for that matter. He turned back to argue his case with Judy but she was too busy laughing. Some coach she was. He turned his attention back on Emily and prepared to take the argument even further. "I really have no fuckin' idea why Judy thinks so highly of you."

Emily furrowed her brow. "What a limited range of vocabulary." She shook her head disappointed.

"I totally agree, he can't think of anything else to say," remarked Eddy lightly. "He likes the word, 'fuck'. He also likes to 'fuck." Eddy grinned at his intelligent statement.

"Fuck you asshole."

"Sorry man, but I don't swing that way," replied Eddy, as if it disappointed him.

"All you can get is some hoe... that you have to pay for," Emily smirked, jokingly. It wasn't a true statement but she knew it would hurt. Teasing him was enjoyable. Michael didn't mind dishing the insults but he didn't like being on the receiving end.

"Hey, maybe the girls pay him!" Eddy declared. "What a man whore!"

"They're not paying me!"

"Okay," Emily gave him a calculating look. "So you're definitely paying them?"

"NO!" Michael shouted. "I'm not paying a fuckin' cent!"

Eddy nodded wisely. "Ah... so they're free. They must be easy then." Emily and Eddy exchanged high-fives. "What's the twist? Are they're trannies? Porn stars? Brainless girls? Or just plain desperate?"

Michael suppressed the urge to growl angrily. Eddy was a fool. Emily was a fool. "My sex life has nothing to do with you. Just because no one would ever want to fuck you-"

"WHAT?" Emily shrieked, surprising both Eddy and Michael. "You think you're better than us because you have multiple sex partners?" she asked coldly. It started off as some playful teasing but things had progressively gotten worse. Even Judy could feel the tension. Emily stormed over to Michael angrily and poked him in the chest. "Is that really what makes you happy? Because I find that quite sad, making fun of other people for their failures for your sick amusement when you can just look in the mirror every day and see the biggest failure in the world." Without giving him a chance to respond, Emily brought her knee up between his legs. He fell to the floor instantly, curling up in a foetal position.

Eddy cringed. "...Ow..." Eddy knew the pain was almost unbearable and he found himself feeling some sympathy towards his friend. Sure, he might be a jerk but he didn't deserve to get hit that hard. Eddy watched as Michael suddenly sat up, doubled over and vomited on the ground. He groaned, lay back on the floor and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. Eddy walked over to his friend, bent down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need an icepack man?"

Michael simply groaned in reply and muttered 'ah shit' under his breath. A few other words that sounded like variations of the word 'fuck' followed soon after. "FRANK!" Judy shouted. Frank came running. "Start cleaning," she ordered. Frank nodded and ran to get some cleaning equipment. By the time Frank had gotten back, Michael was now sitting down on a chair nearby. He leaned forward, resting his head on his arms on the table.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Judy screamed, as the mop whacked in the back of the head. She fell over... right into the puddle of puke. Frank screamed and hurriedly helped her up. Judy ran away from the spot and Frank ran after her.

"Eddy, go fetch an icepack or something," Emily ordered. Eddy nodded and walked out of the area, leaving Michael alone with Emily. Emily froze. She felt so bad and she didn't know why. Seeing him in such a state was almost...heartbreaking. All she wanted to do was run over and say how sorry she was but she also wanted to break down and cry. Emily started to pace. Should she go up to him? Or walk away? Stay? Or leave? The decision felt so heavy on her shoulders. Why? Why should she care about him? Her stupid, obnoxious, immature, over-sexed captain? He never cared for her this way before! So why should she? Making her choice she turned her back and made to leave but Michael called her name hoarsely from behind her.

Emily's heart pounded loudly. Her palms were clammy as she turned to face Michael. He only said one word but it was affecting her so badly. When she saw his face it took everything she had not to cry. His face was covered in a light sheen, his breathing was ragged and he looked tired and; depressed. As if everything in his life crumbled when Emily kneed him.

"Michael, I-" Emily faltered when Michael shook his head.

"Don't say sorry. Please, just don't apologize. It was an experiment, a test, like my life. My life's a joke right? Sleeping, being stupid, taking the piss out of people and having sex all the time; it's a joke."

Emily was confused. Michael often boasted his life was 'awesome'. And more importantly; why was he telling Emily? He had never even looked twice at her and now he was spilling his life secrets? Strange. "Michael. I won't say sorry to you if you don't want me to but I want to know if you're alright? I did knee you pretty hard," said Emily sheepishly. She hadn't meant to knee him so hard but she was angry!

Michael stared up at her. Emily made herself look back. Then slowly Michael lifted himself off the chair and slowly walked over to the stage. "I'm fine Em, I am. It'll go away in a few minutes; I'm just curious to why you got so angry at me?" Emily looked up at him, was this Michael just a figment of her imagination? "I want to know, so I can change it and say I'm sorry," Michael raised his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

His fingers lingered on her cheek, and Emily could feel the blood gushing up to where his skin met hers. "It was- it was when-" Emily cringed. It sounded stupid in her head. So telling Michael would be like digging her own grave. "Well, it was when you said no one would want to fuck me," Emily whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

She faintly saw Michael shake his head. "Em, what I said wasn't true! I was angry and being self-absorbed, as usual! I'm really sorry Emily, I really truly am. Maybe I could make it up to you?" Michael asked as an afterthought, his usual dick-ruled-side of his personality shining through.

"What?" Emily said shocked. Did she just hear Michael- complete jerk of all time- ask if she wanted to fuck him? What was the world coming to?

Michael shook his head again. "There I go again! Being a over-sexed, dick ruled, hormonal guy! I'm sorry Emily- I'll leave you alone. I'll never even look at you again if you don't want me to! Or I'll stop breathing when you walk in a room- just in case I infect you with something!" Emily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why would you do that? Have you ever thought for just one second; that I might want you to look at me? Or even to breathe on me? Maybe even say hi once in awhile or saying I look nice..." Emily said trailing off and taking a step towards Michael. The air was pulsing with some unknown electricity. Michael smirked and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, making Emily want him more.

Michael's gaze dropped back to Emily's and he closed the distance between them. Emily was squashed against Michael; but she still didn't feel close enough. Michael sighed, the motion parting his lips. How Emily would love to kiss those lips. And just as if Michael had read her mind, he ducked his head down until their lips met.

The complete, unexpected kiss had left Emily's mind scrambling for some reasonable explanation. It was also screaming at her to break off the kiss; but Emily's heart was screaming louder and was telling her to hold onto Michael and never let go. So that's what she did. Wrapping her arms around Michael's neck she pulled him closer to her, she had never felt so alive, nor this sexually attracted to anyone like this before.

Michael tenderly wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and tugged gently so her back was arched and her hips were facing towards him. She didn't know whether to panic or feel exhilarated at this. The kiss started to deepen as Michael got daring, and ran his tongue across Emily's lower lip. Emily shuddered and groaned; Michael was making it increasingly hard to concentrate on important things, like breathing and such.

Oblivious to their surroundings, they didn't notice Judy re-enter the area. It hadn't taken her too long to remove the stench of vomit from her clothing. Judy raised her eyebrows at the scene playing before her. It reminded her of her younger days. She shook her head, removing the images from her mind. "There's a condom in the bottom drawer in the bathroom!" Judy called out, grabbing their attention.

Michael raised an eyebrow. Why would Judy know this... "Uh... okay..."

Emily's eyes widened. She didn't want to have sex. "I don't want to have sex!" She yelled out.

Michael considered teasing her lightly about it, but having noted the look of fear in her eyes he decided taking it slow would be the best route to take. He was disappointed with her announcement, but he wasn't going to force her. Michael affectionately ran his hand through Emily's hair. "If you don't want to have sex; I'm not going to force you. Let's just take it slow and see how things go." The he kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her closer to him. Judy blinked in shock; just what had Emily done to Michael? Perhaps kneeing him had affected his thinking...

"I appoint Emily as captain!" Judy announced, surprising them both.

As expected, Michael was not impressed. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

Judy smiled. "I was joking... geez." She shook her head. "You really need to loosen up..."

"Guys... I think I'm pregnant..." said Steve, entering the room a dazed look on his face. Emily, Michael and Judy looked at each other and burst out laughing. The experiment may have been painful, but it managed to bring the team closer together.

.

The end. Review please!


End file.
